1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to regulators and, particularly, to a switching regulator.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid developments of science and technology, portable electronic devices, such as notebook computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, global positioning system (GPS) and multimedia player, are ubiquitous.
One highly desirable feature of these portable electronic devices is a lengthy standby time. The standby time directly relates to the performance measurements of the portable electronic devices. The standby time of portable electronic devices is determined, to some degree, by the efficiency of the switching regulators of the portable electronic devices. If the switching regulators have a high efficiency, particularly in the light load mode, the portable electronic devices may have a long standby time.
Conventional switching regulators have a very low switching efficiency in the light load mode, therefore, the standby time of the corresponding portable electronic devices is low.
Therefore, what is needed is a switching regulator, which has a high switching efficiency in the light load mode.